On a Losing Streak
by Midnightsoullove
Summary: AU- Cosima is on her month long school break. She spends a fun night out with Kira and Sarah where she finds herself on a losing streak against the pair. Itching to redeem herself with a win, will she be successful before the night is over? This is going to be two maybe three chapters long for now with the potential of it being longer if there is interest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was three hours into the game of monopoly for the trio, Sarah, Kira, and Cosima. The weekend gladly dancing before them.

"One, two, three, four...," Cosima counted the monopoly spaces out loud till she got to the number indicated on the dice.

"Mummy are we going to win?" Kira asked from aside her mother at the table.

"Yes baby, your auntie here is finally walking over to her doom," Sarah teased.

Cosima found herself reduced to less than four hundred dollars and two houses left. There was nothing else left for her to do at this point.

"Okay, okay, I quit. You guys got me bankrupt here. What do we say, who's up for another game!" Cosima beamed.

_I need to redeem myself, she thought._

Cosima was not used to losing and that fact alone got her into trouble sometimes.

It had been since grade school since Cosima last played snakes and ladders or monopoly. Yet she found herself enjoying the moment all over again even though games of luck involving dice was never her forte.

"Oh Cos, you just want to find a way to get us back, right," Sarah said as they tidied their workstation at the cafe.

Snakes and Lattes was Kira's favourite place to come to when she was with Mrs. S and very quickly it became Sarah's place to be when she chose to be sober over drunk. It was even better with her daughter by her side.

"Oh shut up you!" Cosima retorted.

"Mommy can you buy me a drink first!" Kira asked bouncing on her toes.

"Kay Monkey, let's go. Cosima you mind fixing everything while we order some drinks? Anything you want by the way?" Sarah asked as they walked to the counter.

"Um green tea is good for me, thanks Sarah," she said nodding. _Pot would do well too right about now, maybe later._

Cosima took a seat and played with her locks while she waited for Sarah and Kira to get back. So far it was a good start to her break. But she couldn't wait to get back to her labs and science books.

It was late and Cosima found people still walking through the front door for their rounds of nightly fun.

_I hope Kira still has it in her for another game,_ Cosima thought, one she was actually good at this time.

"Auntie, auntie, me and mummy allow you to pick the next game since you are losing!" Kira said as they walked back to her after ordering.

"Yeah, we have faith that whatever you pick Cos, we will still win," Sarah smiled as if victory was already hers.

"Are you sure you aren't tired Kira?" Cosima asked.

"No!" Kira exclaimed as she slurped at her orange smoothie.

"No, you aren't sure? Should we go home then?" she teased, knowing fully well what Kira meant.

"Oh Auntie Cos, I mean I'm sure I'm not tired!" Kira said giggling as Sarah patted her head.

"Okay, in that case let's play Scrabble!" Cosima said and they all walked over to retrieve the game. Scrabble was a game based on word smarts, and she was pretty damn intellectual. Now was her time to shine... or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let's win again Monkey, yeah?" Sarah urged her daughter on with a bright giant smile.

"Yes! Cosima you better watch out! Mummy and Kira are about to win again!" Kira said equally returning the smile back.

"You girls keep putting your hopes up for nothing. This is my game here!" Cosima confidently says. She was a Scrabble queen after all.

"I think she needs Fee to help her out. Don't you Cos?" Sarah teased.

"Again Sarah, shut up please. It would've been awesome if he could make it, but not so that he could help me out. I could beat you three all blindfolded in this game. Here pick a letter, no peeking. Higher letter gets to make the first word," she pushed the little black bag containing all the tiles towards Sarah and Kira, eager to start.

"Blindfolded Cosima? Really? How would you see the board" Sarah said.

Cosima ignored the question and they began to play.

Some time passes by and unsurprisingly Cosima is in the lead, one thirty-eight to ninety-seven.

"Cosima man, stop with all these science driven words. I barely know what they mean let alone know if they are even real words," Sarah says annoyed.

"Feeling threatened?" Cosima asks as she pulls her hand away from the board.

"Never. We don't give up, ever, right Monkey?" she looks over to her daughter.

"Right mummy!" Kira yells.

"Here, this is a good word. Let's put it down," Sarah whispers as they begin to place their tiles on the double word box.

It is now Cosima's turn to put down her own word that she already had arranged early on.

"Okay guys, I'm using all my tiles for this word. That is an extra fifty points for me!" Cosima says staring down at the board game. She hears her girls grunt and she can't help but feel extremely satisfied about that.

"Why are you so good at this game, Cosima?" Kira needs to know.

"I had a lot of practice, kid. I was one of the best on my scrabble team in high school. We won _every _game," Cosima says adding emphasis on the word every.

"You had a scrabble team in high school? I want one too!" Kira replied in awe.

"Uh- huh. Perhaps you can start one when you get older," Cosima responds.

Suddenly a tall, blonde, slim figured lady clears her throat at their table.

"Bonjour. Qui gagne?" she asked.

" Ah immunologie!" she continued as she watched Cosima place her word of immunology on the tiles.

"Oi lady, you got the wrong group, yeah. We don't understand you, so move along now," Sarah waved the Frenchie on her way. Her daughter though was not so quick to do so.

"Mommy she is speaking French!" Kira exclaims.

"Yes, Kira, she is. Oh and Sarah French is our second language, be nice." Cosima says while her head is focused downward on the play at hand. Almost like tunnel vision she was determined to win, and a middle aged French woman was not going to break her focus. She thought the woman was a tourist needing some guidance anyway. Some other gamer could help her with that.

_Oh mon dieu, est-elle toujours ce concentré?, the Frenchie thought to herself._

The girl finally pokes Cosima on the shoulder trying to grab her attention.

"One second, just gotta fix this word," Cos puts up her hand momentarily.

"You have interesting hair, what do you call it?" the blonde begins to play with Cosimas knotted strands while directly speaking to Cosima this time. And hell if her French wasn't hot enough, her English speaking French accent was even hotter.

_Her accent... i love a lady with a nice accent. _Cosima's senses finally start awakening to those around her again.

Cosima looks up.

She watches the lady before her dart her eyes from Sarah to Cosima and back again.

"Twins, it can't be..." the blonde whispers to herself.

"Holy watershed," It's Cosima's turn to speak now, barely able to believe her eyes. The lady was not middle aged at all, far from that. She was young, about her age actually, and dare she say it, she was damn cute.

Cosima's nerves kicked in and she began to fiddle with one of the beaded bracelets around her wrist as she usually did.

" Excusez-moi? Did I say something wrong?" the Frenchie was taken slightly aback.

"Oh um no.. um, I'm Cos," Cosima stutters and awkwardly puts out her hand without much thought.

"Cos, what a different name for a different girl. I'm Delphine," the girl takes Cosima's hand.

Cosima is barely keeping it together.

"Yeah, well Cos is short for Cosima. And my hair is styled as dreads. They take a long time to form; it's a lot of hair neglecting, but I love them," she babbles.

Cosima looked the blonde all the way up and down, pausing only to admire her jeans and hair because her hair was godly, a golden halo crowning her facial features, and she looked damn fine in her jeans.

"I like them too," The blonde shyly smiles, snapping Cosima's head back up and out of her mesmerised state.

"Oh you do? Well thanks!" a blush starts to creep up Cosima's neck as one of her hands flys up to play with one of her loose locks in an attempt to hide the redness.

"Can I join you guys; two against one seems hardly fair," the girl finally asks getting to the point of why she was there in the first place.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Sarah snaps as she's had enough of the flirting happening between her sister and the unknown girl. It almost wanted to make Sarah gag.

Cosima flashes Sarah a look of utter disbelief at how rude she is being and settles to kicking Sarah's shin beneath the table.

"Ouch! What? We don't even know her," Sarah defends herself.

"Cosima, will it be fine if I sit with you?" Delphine asks, completely ignoring Sarah.

"Oh, Delphine, of course, have a seat. Sit, sit. I like your accent too by the way. Especially when you say my name," Cosima cheekily smiles at her as she blindly pulls up a chair then cuts her eyes quicky over to Sarah as if to dare her to shoo her new friend away.

"Oh and feel free to play the game too," Cosima adds as an afterthought.

"Thank you, I am waiting for a friend, but he hasn't arrived yet." Delphine mentions.

_I hope it's not the boyfriend, Cos wonders._

Some time passes by before more words are spoken.

"So Cosima you like science? I'm just having a look at these words..." Delphine asks.

"Yes, I'm in the university of Minnesota studying Evo Devo. I'm on break now for a month with these guys," She gestures with her hands. "How about you, you seem to have an interest in it too."

"What is evo devo? Yes i'm an immunology student, studying host-parasite relationships," she says.

"Ah cool. Maybe we will run into each other if we go to the same school. Evo devo is short form for Evolutionary Development. It's what we people in the program all call it," Cosima says.

_Great two science monkeys, Sarah rolls her eyes._

"Okay guys, stop geeking out. We are supposed to have fun, yeah, not have a science lesson here," Sarah chooses to speak the words aloud.

The blonde giggles and Cosima can't help but notice the way in which her hazel eyes light up and the crinkles at the corner of her eyes splay out as her cute thin lipped smile graces her face.

She notices many more things as well over the next twenty minutes, like the way in which her hand goes to her lips in concentration, or how the color of her eyes turn a darker shade of brown when she's zoned in. Everything about this Delphine creature was just too precious and intriguing. It didn't even matter now if she was losing or winning, she was internally happy studying the biology of this new girl.

"I have to go now," Delphine abruptly stands up as an older black man waves for her a few steps away. Cosimma barely notices the dude. Before she leaves, she drops a tissue down onto Cosima's lap then waves goodbye. "Au revoir."

Cosima felt herself sadden at the departure.

"Cheer up geek monkey!" Sarah said trying to make her sister happy again.

Cosima looked down at the tissue. On it, in writing just as wonderful as the person herself, was Delphine's number. Her heart soared.

* * *

"So what was that you said Cos, about this being your game?" Sarah teases after the totals are added up. The final was three twenty-one to three fifteen. Cosima was less than ten points short of having the win.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Cosima turns red at the embarrassment. She had to admit she was distracted by the girl who was seated and talking diligently not too far away now with this mysterious man who she hoped wasn't a lover. It's not every day you have a cute French girl come up and ask you about a simple game of scrabble.

"Hey at least you got that girls number, made a new friend i see," Sarah winked and continued on her charade.

"I did not. Maybe you should go thank her then, she's the reason I lost," Cosima smiled at the mention of Delphine. Heck she should be mad at losing right now, but she wasn't. Because in reality, she won more time with Delphine. She couldn't wait to get to know her better. Even if they didn't go to the same school, they could definitely work around that.

"Ya you're damn right I will, after you buy both me and Kira dessert! Ya baby?" Sarah claims.

" Yes mummy, for the winners!" Kira agrees.

"But, but that wasn't even in the deal!" Cosima began to argue.

"Who cares!" They both exclaimed in unison.


End file.
